The Transforming Prophecy
by AmyC
Summary: Giles doesn't catch a prophecy in time. Characters: Giles, Willow, Xander, Buffy, Cordelia, Joyce, Angel Angelus, Spike, Drusilla, Darla. Edited for grammar.


Disclaimer:I own none of these characters. :P

**The Transforming Prophecy**

_Willow Rosenberg's House_

"Hi Mom. I'm going to the Bronze. All right?" Asks Willow Rosenberg.

"As long as you pick up the garage before you go to bed." says Mrs. Rosenberg.

"Ok mom, as soon as I get back. Promise."

"You'd better. Have fun sweetie."

"I will." Willow says, shutting the door behind her. She makes her way down the walk and to the sidewalk. Xander meets her at the end of the block.

"Hey Wills. What's up? Anything new and exciting?" Asks Xander.

"Only if you consider cleaning up the garage exciting." Willow replies.

"Oh, the dreaded word! Cleaning."

"It's not that bad. I do it all the time." says Willow.

"Of course you do. You're a teenage girl. I, on the other hand, am a teenage boy. And teenage boys are in no way required to clean. Ever. Under any circumstances."

"So, when are we going to meet up with Buffy?" Willow asks.

"Well, she's got to patrol, then, she is going to show up at the Bronze. But she has to go home early. Something she has to do with her mom. Probably one of those mother/daughter together times."

"Yea, I hope my mom doesn't decide to start having those."

"Why?"

"I'd miss hanging out with you." she says. Then, quickly adds. "And Buffy."

"So, how was cleaning the garage?" asks Xander.

"Actually, I have to do that when I get back." Willow admits shyly.

"You want me to stop by and help?" asks Xander.

"No. I'll be fine."

"You sure? You never know what's going to be out at night."

"Buffy is going to be patrolling. She'll probably catch anything that'll be out tonight. Besides, the garage is only ten feet from my house. I'll be fine."

"All right, just make sure you're carrying a cross, ok?"

"Yes, mother." Willow says sarcastically, smiling. They both laugh as they pass some tall shrubs.

Behind the shrubs stands Spike. "So, Slayer's friend is going to be in the open all by herself. And only ten feet from safety. If I time it right." Spike flicks his cigarette on the ground. Then, heads to the other side of town. To a graveyard far from Willow's house.

_The Bronze_

Xander and Willow sat at their usual table. They are somehow comforted by the familiar setting, and the noises that are the Bronze.

"So, Will, could you help me with my math tomorrow? I can't seem to get it."

"Oh, sure. We could meet in the library third period. Ok?"

"Yeah, I'm free third." says Xander.

"Hey guys. Did I miss anything?" Buffy asks.

"Not really. Just a typical night at the Bronze." Willow says brightly.

"So, slay any vampires?" asks Xander.

"Ah, one or two. I had a run in with Spike." replies Buffy.

"Did you stake him?" asks Xander.

"No. We fought, then he said he had other business to attend to. And disappeared."

"He was probably just scared." says Xander.

"Probably." Buffy says, smiling.

"So, what do you have to do at home?" asks Willow.

"Mm, I don't know. Mom said something about quality time." replies Buffy.

"Oh." says Xander and Willow. They both understand.

"So, have you heard from Angel lately." asks Willow.

"No, he hasn't been around. No grave danger to warn about." says Buffy. "Well, I gotta go. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." says Willow.

"See ya." says Xander.

_10 minutes after Buffy left…The Bronze_

"Well, I think I should go home. I need to clean up the garage tonight." says Willow.  
"I'm walking you home." says Xander.

"All right." says Willow.

"Let's go." says Xander. They walk down the sidewalk.

"So, what are you going to do for the rest of the night?" asks Willow.

"I don't know. Probably get a nice, big bowl of ice cream. Then, watch a little bit of TV." says Xander.

"Ice cream sounds good. I think I'll have some after I clean up the garage." Willow says. They came to her house. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Third period." says Xander. He smiles. She smiles back.

"Yea, that's right. See you tomorrow." Willow hugs Xander. "Bye."

"Bye. Remember the cross."

Willow smiles. "I will. Don't worry. I'll be in school tomorrow."

"All right. See you tomorrow." says Xander. He turns and walks toward home.

Willow makes her way into the garage. She flicks on the light, and looks around. There are some boxes on the floor that need to be stacked. Then, it needs to be swept out. "Boy, this is going to be fun." She sighs.

After she stacks the three boxes up, she sweeps all the dirt and leaves into a pile near the door. Then, she opens the door, and sweeps it all outside.

"Finally. Done." Willow says as she sets the broom in its allotted place, and flicks off the light.

Outside, Spike is hidden in the shadows behind the open door, waiting patiently for Willow to emerge. He listens as her footsteps draw near.

Willow walks outside and begins closing the door. Suddenly, it slams shut. Willow cries out, startled, and jumps back a foot. "I was wondering when you were coming out." Spike says as he walks casually toward her.

"W-what do you want?" asks Willow. She backs away slowly.

"Just you, ducks. Thought I'd drop by and pay a visit." Willow reaches into her pocket. As she is pulling out her cross, Spike moves in. He slams her into the garage wall, causing her to drop her cross. Her head makes a dull thud as it hits the hard, cement blocks.

Willow tries pushing Spike away as he draws near, but she is dazed from the head injury. Spike catches her hands, and pushes her more gently against the wall. Spike's face shifts to its demonic form.

"No." Willow says in a low, terrified voice. She locks eyes with him. Spike smiles, then bares his fangs. Willow closes her eyes. Then, the fangs sink into her neck. Spike pulls her from the wall, and into his embrace. As he drains her, he begins to lower her to the ground. At the change in elevation, Willow instinctively holds on to Spike. The fear of falling taking precedence over logic. Soon, all strength leaves her, and she releases him. Her hands fall weakly to her sides, as if in slow motion.

Once Willow is on the brink of death, Spike withdraws. He runs his tongue over his fangs, and looks down at her. Then, he smiles. He bites into his own wrist, and brings it to Willow's mouth. As the first droplets of blood hit her tongue, something evil begins to brew. A new demon is being born, and the human soul expelled.

Now, Willow's body dies. It will take until the next night for her to awaken in her new vampiric form. Spike lifts her from the ground, and takes her to a cave just outside Sunnydale.

_Sunnydale High the next day_

The sunlight shines brightly over all of Sunnydale. There are tiny cirrus clouds dotting the sky here and there. Buffy's hair gleams in the sun's rays. Buffy and Xander are sitting at a picnic table in front of the school.

"Where's Willow? She's never late." asks Buffy. "You think she's sick?"

"I don't know. She seemed fine last night. She said she would be here. She is supposed to meet me third period to help me with my math." says Xander.

"She could have one of those twenty-four hour bugs. There is supposed to be one of those going around." says Buffy.

"Yea. But I think she would have called me before school so I could figure out what to do about my math. This isn't like her." says Xander.

"Well, we can probably use the phone in the library. I'm sure Giles won't mind." says Buffy. She stands up, and waits for Xander.

"Yea, that's a good idea." says Xander. He gets up to follow.

They reach the library in under a minute. It is not a very big school. "Hey Giles, have you heard anything from Willow?"

"Hm? Um, no. Not recently, why?" asks Giles, adjusting his glasses.

"Well, she said she was going to be here today, but she isn't. Can we call her from here?" asks Buffy.

"Oh, yes. By all means. You can use the phone in my office." Giles ushers them in. "Dial 9 first."

"Ok." Buffy smiles. "Xander, do you want to call? Her parents know you better than me."

"All right." Xander dials the number. The phone rings, and after three rings it is answered.

"Hello?" asks Mrs. Rosenberg.

"Hi. It's Xander. I was wondering if Willow was there."

"We don't know where she is. She didn't come in last night." says Mrs. Rosenberg.

"Have you called the police?" asks Xander. Buffy shoots him a worried look.

"Yes, but they won't start looking for her until tomorrow. They want to make sure she didn't run away. But she wouldn't run away." Mrs. Rosenberg starts crying.

"I'll call you if I hear from her. Good bye." says Xander.

"Thank you. Good bye, Xander." Mrs. Rosenberg hangs up.

Xander lowers the phone to the receiver, and looks at Buffy. "Willow didn't make it home last night."

"Oh, God." Buffy said. She takes a deep breath, blows it out, and gains some composure. "We'll find her."

They walk out of Giles' office, and into the main library. "Giles, we have work to do." says Buffy.

"What is it?" asks Giles.

"It's Willow. She's missing." Buffy replies.

"Oh no. All right. When is the last time everyone saw her?" asks Giles. He looks at Buffy.

"Well, I saw her at the Bronze, but I left early." says Buffy.

"I walked her home." says Xander.

"Then how didn't she make it?" asks Buffy.

"Well, she had to clean the garage before she went in the house. I made sure she had a cross, then left." says Xander.

"So whatever happened, it happened somewhere between the garage and the house. I say we check it out." says Buffy.

"Yes. That sounds like a-a good idea. Let's do it right after school. Buffy, you should patrol tonight. See if you can find anything from Willy." says Giles.

"No problem." says Buffy.

_Willow's House that afternoon_

"Guys, look at this." says Xander.

"What?" asks Buffy.

"Does this look like blood to you?" asks Xander.

Buffy looks closely at the side of the garage. On its concrete wall is a spot of dried blood. "Yes, it's blood."

"Well, there is no doubt that this was foul play then. We have to find Willow, soon." says Giles.

"What if she is dead? What if my not staying to help her, killed her?" asks Xander.

Buffy looks at Xander. "Whatever happened here, it was not your fault. I will see if I can find Angel, he will know if it is her blood."

"Who else's blood would it be? We know it is her blood. She is the one that is missing. We have to find her." Xander says.

"I will find her, and I will kill whatever did this to her. I promise you." says Buffy.

"When you do, I want to be there." says Xander.

"You will be." says Buffy.

_A Cave Just Outside Of Sunnydale_

Darkness sweeps across Sunnydale. Rolling clouds block out the stars, and mute the light of the moon.

Inside, the cave is much darker. Spike is sitting on a rock. Willow is lying on the floor nearby. Then, she stirs. She rolls over, and pushes herself up with her right arm. She surveys her surroundings. She no longer needs light to perform this action. Her eyes stop on Spike.

Spike smiles at her. "Oh good. You're up. It's time for you to feed."

"Yes. I'm hungry." says Willow. She gets to her feet, and stands tall. Something the mortal Willow would have felt uncomfortable doing. It was a stance of power and strength. Not for the shy or meek. She walks over to Spike, and looks him in the eye. "I want to go to the Bronze."

"All right, ducks. There should be someone good there." Spike offers her his hand, she bypasses it, and puts her arm around his waist. He follows suit. They walk out of the cave, and into the night.

_Willy's Bar_

Buffy walks into Willy's Bar. Willy looks up, and sees her coming. "Oh, no. What is it this time?"

"Where's Willow?" asks Buffy bluntly, stopping directly in front of him.

"I don't know." says Willy. Buffy reaches out an arm, and punches him in the face.

"Where is Willow?" asks Buffy, punctuating each word. A tone of menace in her voice.

Willy raises his hands. "I really don't know. Nobody's been talking about her. I swear." Willy's eyes leave Buffy's eyes long enough to look at her fists, then back to her eyes. There was no hiding he was afraid.

"All right. I believe you, but if you hear _anything_, you let me know. Just go to the High School library. You understand? Because if I find out you know where she is and don't tell me, I'll slay you." said Buffy.

"Yea, sure, no problem. I'll go to the library if I hear anything. Cross my heart." Willy says. Making the sign of the cross over his chest.

"Good." Buffy smiles a fake smile, and walks out.

_The Bronze_

Xander sits at the usual table at the Bronze, but somehow none of it seems familiar or comforting anymore. He sits with one arm on the table, leaning against it, deep in thought.

Willow walks up to the table, and puts a hand on Xander's shoulder. "Hey, you ok?" She asks, putting concern into her voice.

Xander jumps, and his eyes grow wide. "Willow! Where have you been? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little beat up. But I have to show you something. It is really important." says Willow. She extends a hand to Xander, and he takes it.

"Your hand is real cold, Willow. Are you sure you're all right?" asks Xander as they go out the back of the Bronze.

"She's fine, boy. Now you, on the other hand, have a lot to be worried about." says Spike as he steps out of the shadows in the alley.

Xander steps in front of Willow, putting himself between her and Spike. "Go away."

Spike smiles, amused. Willow comes up behind Xander, and pins his arms to his sides. Xander struggles, but can't get free. "No! Willow." Xander says, hurt. Willow sinks her fangs into Xander's neck. As Xander becomes weaker, he whispers to her. "Willow, I love you." Willow pulls out her fangs, and moves around him so he can see her vampiric visage; his blood on her fangs.

"Do you love me now?" she asks, baring fangs.

He just looks at her, his vision blurry. "Always." He says as he falls to his knees.

Willow stares at him. Then, she moves forward, and pushes Xander to the side. Causing him to fall over, and lay on the ground. Then, she straddles him, and bends in. As she reaches his neck, she whispers in his ear. "Don't worry. When you wake up, you'll feel all better." Then, she sinks her fangs in again.

"Ducks, what are you doing?" asks Spike.

Willow looks into Spike's eyes, then, pulls her fangs out of Xander's neck. She gives a wide smile. "I am making him like me."

"Love, you can't do that." says Spike.

"Why not?" Willow asks him pointedly.

"Oh, bloody hell, do what you please. I'll meet you out front." Spike says as he walks toward the front of the alley.

Willow watches him walk away. Then, turns her attention back to Xander.

_Out Front At The Bronze_

Spike emerges from the alley just as the Slayer is entering the Bronze. He quickly pulls himself back into the shadows. He waits until the door closes, then turns back into the alley. Returning to where Willow was now feeding Xander from her own wrist.

"Ducks, we've got to go, now." says Spike forcefully.

"Why?" asks Willow distractedly.

"Because, Love, the Slayer is here." says Spike.

Willow smiles. "Buffy's here?" Her smile fades. "I want to see her."

"Not now, ducks. You're too young. Besides, you have a fledgling to protect now yourself. So be a good Sire, and help get him out of here." Spike grabs Xander's right arm, and drags him off the ground. Throwing him over his shoulder.

"All right." says Willow. She walks with Spike to the end of the alley. And from there they head back to the cave.

_Inside The Bronze_

Buffy walks into the Bronze. She heads toward the usual table, then pauses. Xander isn't there. Her eyes survey the Bronze, seeking out the face of her friend in the crowd. But he isn't anywhere.

She sees Cordelia twirling around a popular football player named Carl. Buffy walks up to her, and grabs her arm. Forcing her to stop her dance. A very angry Cordelia turns to face her. "What, did you get dropped on your head as a child?" she asks.

"Have you seen Xander here tonight?" Buffy asks.

"Why should I watch Xander? I'm not his mother. Not that his mother is even his mother." says Cordelia.

"Cordelia, I'm serious. Please." says Buffy.

"Ok. Chill out. He left ten minutes ago. Probably making smoochies right now."

"What do you mean?" asks Buffy.

"Well, he went out the back with Willow. And they've been friends forever. I think puberty finally struck." Cordelia replies. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a dance to continue."

Buffy runs out the back door of the Bronze. She pushes the door with so much force that it slams behind her. She looks both ways in the alley, but sees no sign of either of her friends.

She runs out to the front of the Bronze. There is no sign of them. She turns and heads for the library.

_Sunnydale High School Library _

Giles is reading a book of prophesies. Searching for anything that might be relevant to the current situation. He scans page after page, then stops. A look of realization crosses his face. He speaks to the library. "Of course. I should have known."

As he says this, Buffy walks in.

"Should have known what?" asks Buffy.

Giles jumps. "Oh! Um, it is a prophesy. It is about a slayer not being able to protect her friends."

"What do you mean, not being able to protect her friends?" asks Buffy heatedly.

"Buffy, it is why slayers are not to have friends. She becomes confident in her friends, and her friends feed off her confidence. Therefore, they are confident in their ability to take care of themselves. And then…" Giles trails off.

"And then?" Buffy coaxes, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"And then they uh, they fall." said Giles simply.

"Wait, what do you mean fall? Fall how?" asks Buffy.

"It doesn't say. I'm sorry. But there are still things that can be done." says Giles. "Where is Xander?"

"Missing. I went to meet him at the Bronze after I talked to Willy, and he wasn't there. Cordelia said I just missed him. He left through the back with Willow." she says. "When I checked to see if they were there, the alley was empty."

"He left with Willow? That is odd. The first thing they would normally do is contact us to make sure that we know Willow is ok. That doesn't make any sense."

"So, what do we do next?" asks Buffy.

"Well, I think it is best I stay here, and see if I can find any more to this prophesy. Figure out what it means. I think you should patrol, and look for them." said Giles.

_The Cave_

"What's wrong with him?" asks Willow. She is staring at Xander's motionless body lying on the ground.

"There is nothing wrong with him, Love. He just will not awaken till tomorrow night. It happens to all of us." says Spike.

"So he is dead till tomorrow when he becomes undead?" asks Willow.

"Yes. That fairly well sums it up." says Spike.

_Streets Of Sunnydale_

Buffy walks along, keeping alert and slightly on edge. As she passes an alley, she hears a scuffle. She hurries into the alley to investigate. She sees a vampire attacking a teenage boy of about seventeen. "Hey!" she yells. "Is this a private party, or is everyone invited?"

The vampire turns to regard her. "Private party, but if you want to crash, I'm game." As he finishes his comeback, he moves to attack her. The boy runs off while he is distracted.

The vampire swings a large fist at Buffy's face. She sidesteps, and forces him past her. Then, she turns, and kicks him in the gut. The vampire doubles over briefly, then growls at her. Buffy moves a stake from her jacket into her hand. As the vampire moves to attack her, she thrusts the wooden stake through his heart. She turns to leave the alley, brushing the dust off her jacket on the way. "Hm, vampire with a comeback. Didn't see that coming."

_Sunnydale High Library_

Giles is trying to further research the prophesy on the internet, but is having some problems. "Infernal machine."

Willy walks through the double doors. Giles looks up. "Oh, uh, can I help you?" asks Giles.

"Well, there are a few new vamps in town." says Willy. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Who are they?" asks Giles.

"I think they are the friends you're looking for. You are missing another friend, are you not?" asks Willy.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Drusilla stopped by the bar. She seemed upset, so I gave her a drink on the house. She started telling me that Spike's been making new children. He's paying attention to them, not her. But then she got all happy, and said the Slayer couldn't kill them. They have the faces of friends." says Willy.

"Thank you for getting this to us so quickly." says Giles.

"You're welcome. Oh, and if you are looking something up that isn't exactly mainstream. Try It's a really good site." says Willy as he turns around and leaves.

_Streets Of Sunnydale At Night_

Buffy moves from the alley, to a nearby cemetery. She sees a girl sitting on the ground next to a freshly dug grave. Buffy has the stake in hand. As she gets closer, she hits some twigs lying under an ancient tree. As the girl turns, she notices that the brunette is human. She quickly moves the stake to the clip hidden up her sleeve.

"What are you doing here?" asks the girl suspiciously.

"Me? Visiting a grave. My grandmother's grave. What are you doing?" Buffy asks.

"You can't kill him. I won't let you." she replies.

"What? Kill who?" asks Buffy.

"Henry." the Girl replies. Turning her head to look at the freshly dug grave. As she did, the fresh earth began to move. Through the ground, a fledgling emerges. He is dressed in a suit, and is definitely a vampire. His eyes glow yellow.

Buffy shakes the stake back into her hand. The brunette steps forward, and puts herself between Henry and Buffy. "Get out of the way." Buffy says in a serious voice.

"You can't kill him, I won't let you." says the Girl. "We're going to be together forever. I will die before I let him die. He has only just fallen." she says, looking Buffy in the eye.

Buffy looks at her funny. "What do you mean, fallen?"

"He has become a dark angel of death. And I soon will join him." she says.

"I can't let that happen." Buffy says. "He is a vampire, and he will kill."

"I will kill you if you don't leave my Gwen alone." says the vampire, exposing his teeth.

"Then let's fight. We'll see who dies." says Buffy.

At the invitation, Henry advances on her. Gwen moves aside, hard gaze falling on Buffy. "You won't last long." she promises.

By now, Henry has closed in on Buffy. He reaches out a large hand to grab Buffy's arm. Buffy spins out of the way. Henry oversteps and is quickly thrown to the ground by a swift kick in the back. Gwen moves in and jumps on Buffy's back, pulling her hair. "Run love." Gwen says.

Buffy spins, and throws Gwen to the ground. Henry lets out an infuriated cry. "You hurt Gwen, you bitch." Buffy has a stake at the ready. Gwen sees the danger. Her eyes grow big.

"Henry, no!" she screams, but it is too late. Henry is already moving toward Buffy at too great a speed. As he nears, she spins the stake around, and lands it in his heart. He soon after turns to dust.

Gwen flies at Buffy full of rage. Her fists flying. Buffy takes care to carefully block her punches. As Gwen sees the futility of her efforts, she falls to her knees, and begins sobbing.

"I'm sorry, but it had to be done." Buffy says.

"They will all fall. All of them." Gwen says. Then, she collapses to the ground, unconscious. Buffy picks her up, and carries her out of the cemetery.

_Sunnydale High Library_

Giles is studying the prophesy. Looking at it over and over again. The doors to the library open again. He looks up and sees Buffy carrying an unconscious girl. Giles clears a space on the table, and Buffy lays her down.

"What happened to her?" asks Giles.

"I'm not sure. She was waiting for her boyfriend to come out of his grave. I staked him. And she said something about everyone falling. Then she collapsed." says Buffy.

"Her boyfriend was a vampire?" asks Giles.

"Yes. And I think she wanted to be one, too." Buffy replies.

"I think you should go get your mother, and bring her here. She may be in danger as well." says Giles. "I'll stay here and keep an eye on her."

"I'll be back soon." Buffy says as she walks back out the door.

_Buffy Summer's House_

"Mom, I need you to go to the school with me. It's an emergency." Buffy says.

"Well, even emergencies can wait till morning. I am going to bed. And you are, too, young lady. You have school tomorrow." says Miss. Summers. With that she goes into the kitchen. Buffy stands in the living room, staring after her. "Buffy. I don't hear you going up those stairs."

"I'm going." Buffy replies somewhat sarcastically. She goes to her room, shuts the door, opens her window, and is soon after walking down the street toward the library.

_The Parking Lot At The Bronze_

Cordelia storms across the pavement. "I can't believe he would pick her over me. Her shirt is so two weeks ago." She brings her car keys out of her purse. Fumbling with them to produce the correct key. As she turns to insert the key into the lock, a cold hand encircles hers, effectively cutting her off from her car.

"You won't be needing those, deary. So I'll be taking them." Drusilla says. She giggles a little. "I dreamed about you. We will have much fun together."

Cordelia tries pulling free. "Crazy much? Get off of me! What do you think you're doing?"

Drusilla jerks on Cordelia's hand, pulling her quickly closer. She then puts her left arm around her neck, and tilts it to the left. Exposing the flesh. She then sinks her teeth in, and begins to drain her. Cordelia futilely tries to struggle, but her battle is lost. She begins to relax into her captor's grip, and everything begins to fade away.

_The Next Day, Sunnydale High_

_Over the loudspeaker._

'Anyone who knows the whereabouts of Miss Cordelia Chase, please report to the Principle's Office.'

Giles and Buffy look at each other.

"Do you think anyone would be crazy enough to want to abduct Cordelia?" Buffy asks.

"With demons, you never know. Although I couldn't see many putting up with her for very long." says Giles. "How is your mother doing?"

"She's ok, but she won't listen to me." Buffy replies. "I figure as long as she is at home, she is safe. What are the odds of her inviting a vampire into the house?"

"Well, you do have a point. I think you should look around before nightfall, see if you can find where they are being held, if that is the case." Giles takes off his glasses, and begins polishing them.

"I was thinking of trying to find Angel later on. Maybe he can help." says Buffy.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea." says Giles.

_Near Dusk, Sunnydale, Abandoned Warehouse_

Buffy enters the warehouse, and looks around. There is a cage in the far corner, but it is empty. As she walks further into the room, the door is shut behind her. She whirls around to see what closed it. A young male vampire smiles at her. He has brown hair, and deep blue eyes. His smile fades, and he slips into his vampiric visage. Eyes turning a shade of yellow.

Buffy shakes her hand, and the stake she keeps up her sleeve falls into it. The vampire moves towards her menacingly. Buffy moves into a fighting stance, presenting as little a target as possible. She begins circling him. Suddenly, he lunges toward her. Striking her in the face with an open fist. Buffy lets out a small cry of shock, then continues. The other hand is coming in for a punch to the face. She blocks it with her left hand, and shoves the stake through his heart with the right. A look of surprise and pain flashes across his face just before he turns to dust.

Meanwhile, Cordelia and Drusilla take a back exit, and head toward the cave Spike, Xander, and Willow are occupying.

Buffy searches the building, but finds no more vampires. She heads back out to the street, and turns toward the Bronze.

_Cave Outside Of Sunnydale_

Spike looks at the entrance to the cave as Drusilla walks in, followed by Cordelia. "Made a new childe I see."

"I needed a new playmate. You're too busy with your new fledglings. But the Slayer destroyed my protector. But there are only three left." says Drusilla.

"Pet, did you have a vision?" asks Spike, leaning forward in interest.

"Can't tell you. You've been naughty." says Drusilla.

"C'mon, Love, you can tell me." Spike begs lightly.

"She can't kill our fledglings. They look like her friends. It will finish her. And daddy's coming home." Drusilla finishes.

"Angel coming home? Not very bloody likely. That poofster has gone soft." says Spike.

"No Spike, Angelus is coming home." says Drusilla. She smiles and begins giggling and dancing. Spike just watches her.

_Sunnydale High Library_

Giles and Buffy are sitting at a table.

"I can't believe they are gone. They are my best friends. I can't do this without them. I mean. Who is going to hack into the morgue's records? Or the police records? I need Willow. And Xander is like our comic relief." Buffy rambles.

"Buffy, You can't think like that. You must get yourself back into the present. They are gone, and as much as I regret it. We must move on without them. It is a risk they knew they were taking. As are we all." says Giles. He takes his glasses off to polish them, but thinks twice, and replaces them.

The main doors open, and Angel walks in. "I came as soon as it got dark. Where are the others?" he asks.

"Willow and Xander now belong to Spike. We're not sure what happened to Cordelia." says Giles. "There is a prophesy, and I'm afraid we didn't catch it in time to prevent it from coming true."

"I see. Spike made Willow a vampire?" asks Angel.

"Yes. He has killed all of my friends." says Buffy. "Except for you, Giles, and my Mom."

"That could be a problem. Did you know she was studying the black arts in her spare time? I can feel the power she carries, and her potential for evil. I've no doubt Spike felt it too. But I can't picture him turning Xander. That must have been a mistake of some kind." says Angel.

"Drusilla is quite upset about it. Do you know what she might do? It is hard to tell with a vampire such as her." says Giles.

"That all depends on what she has been seeing lately. Which is impossible to tell without actually asking her." says Angel.

"Do you think she would talk to you?" asks Buffy.

"No. Not like I am now. Not about that, anyway. She doesn't like that I'm good now." says Angel.

"Will you go with me to fight them? I don't think I can do it on my own." says Buffy.

"I think we should all go. We will need everyone we can get if we are to defeat that many vampires. Especially when Willow and Xander know how we fight. They aren't the average fledglings." says Giles.

"I agree." says Angel. "But what about your mother, Buffy? I think we should check on her. She may be a target."

"All right. Let's go." says Buffy.

"Just let me get the prophesy, and some stakes. We'll need holy water as well." says Giles.

"Do you know where they are?" asks Angel.

"No. But you can find them, right?"

"They are my children. I can find them." says Angel.

_Cave Outside Of Sunnydale_

"I can bring Angelus back." Willow says to Drusilla.

"I know. The birdies told me. They sing for you. They do your will." says Drusilla.

"Now what are you on about?" asks Spike.

"There is a spell to remove the soul. It usually has a risk factor to it, but since there is a demon that belongs more than the soul, it should work flawlessly." says Willow.

"That is an awful lot of shoulds. I say we kill him, don't take the risk." says Spike.

Drusilla makes a tisking sound with her tongue. "Naughty Spike. Be nice to Daddy. If we get Daddy, we can get Mommy as well."

"Love, Darla is dead. Angel killed her. His own bloody sire. I think he should be staked as well." says Spike.

"But Angelus wants to return, he wants his vengeance on her." she says.

"Fine. What do you need for the spell?" asks Spike. Turning to gaze at Willow.

Willow smiles. "Let's go to the Magic Box. Everything I need is there. And we can pour out the holy water while we're at it." she says.

"That is good thinking. I have no regrets turning you." says Spike.

Xander stirs on the floor.

Drucilla turns to him. "Oh, the puppy is waking up."

Cordelia looks around. "Can't we find a better place to hang out than a cave? I mean. There is no fixing this place. It's gross"

_Buffy Summers' House_

"All right. Let's get inside. I don't want anyone seeing us all go in here." says Buffy. She opens the door, and walks through. Giles follows her. Angel stops at the door.

"Um, Buffy?" Angel asks.

"What?" she asks.

"Are you forgetting something?" he asks.

"Oh! Come in Angel." Buffy says, and smiles shyly, blushing.

"Thank you." he says.

"Buffy, is that you?" asks Mrs. Summers. She walks into the hallway. "Oh, who are your friends?"

"This is Mr. Giles, he's the school librarian, and this is Angel." says Buffy.

Giles offers his hand. "Pleased to meet you." Mrs. Summers accepts it.

Angel follows suit. "Oh, your hands are so cold. Would you like some hot tea?" asks Mrs. Summers.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Angel replies.

"I'll take some tea." Giles pipes in.

"Ok. Buffy?" she asks.

"No. I'm good." says Buffy.

"I'll be right back." says Mrs. Summers as she goes into the next room.

Buffy turns to Giles and Angel. "So, now what? Am I just supposed to tell her, or let her find out on her own?"

"I'm afraid that is your call." says Giles. "It is your mother."

"I can't tell her. I just can't." Buffy says.

"That's all right. It won't make much difference if she knows or not. Just tell her there is a dangerous robber in town, and not to open the door for strangers." Giles says.

"All right." says Buffy. "Just drink your tea. Then, we've got to get going."

_The Magic Box_

The shopkeeper is counting out his till to end the business day as the five vampires file in. He looks up as they enter. "I'm sorry, I'm just closing up, you'll have to come back tomorrow." he says.

"That's okay. We are just going to borrow a few things." says Willow, smiling.

"I beg your pardon?" asks the shopkeeper.

"Xander, do you want the honors?" asks Willow.

"It'd be my pleasure." he says, smiling at Willow. Willow giggles a little. Xander moves in on the shopkeeper, and bites into his neck, draining him of blood. Spike and Drusilla watch on from near the entrance.

"Cordelia, would you pour out the holy water, while I get the supplies I need?" asks Willow.

"Why should I risk messing up my manicure with spilt holy water?" asks Cordelia.

"Because if you don't, I'll break your fingernails off, and you won't have to worry about it for a long time." says Willow, smiling politely.

"See, this is why we need a better place than a cave, it is obviously affecting your sleep." says Cordelia, moving to comply.

"Oh, she has leadership skills. Don't you think?" Spike asks Drusilla.

"Yes. She does." says Drusilla.

Willow walks over to the shelves. She grabs some sage, Dragon's Blood, and four candles, one for each cardinal point. The candles are all different colors. Green for earth. Red for fire. Blue for water. And white for wind. She then gets some black chalk, and clears a spot on the floor. She begins drawing a pentagram on the floor. Then, she forms a circle around it. She places a candle at four of the pentagram's points. "I'm going to need all of you to help in order for it to work. You will have to repeat what I tell you to say exactly when I tell you to say it. Do you understand?" Willow asks. Looking to Drusilla.

"Yes, Miss Edith says that sounds wonderful." says Drusilla.

"Okay." says Willow. "One of you needs to sit at each of the candles. Cordelia, you have the white candle for wind. Spike, you have the red candle for fire. Xander, you have the blue candle for water. And Drusilla, you have the green candle for earth. I will write what you need to say on a slip of paper. When I tell you to say yours, you must also light your candle."

Willow stands up, and goes behind the counter, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. And writes on four slips of paper what is to be said. Then, she grabs a black candle for herself, and a lighter from a rack on the counter. She returns to the circle, and hands out the slips of paper.

"Let us begin." says Willow. "We will start with Drusilla, then Spike, then Cordelia, followed by Xander, and I will finish. Just make sure you clear your minds, and concentrate on freeing Angel's soul. And do not think of Angelus, only Angel. We don't want to send the demon out instead of the soul. Go ahead."

Drusilla lights her candle. "I light this green candle for the earth, and all that she has to give. Loose the soul of Angel from it's bonds. Take it home." She passes the lighter to Spike, who takes it.

Spike lights his candle. "I light this red candle for fire, and all that it consumes. Loose the soul of Angel from it's bonds. Take it home." Spike passes the lighter to Cordelia, who takes it.

Cordelia lights her candle. "I light this white candle for the wind, and all that she whispers. Loose the soul of Angel from it's bonds. Take it home." Cordelia passes the lighter to Xander, who takes it.

Xander lights his candle. "I light this blue candle for the water, and all that she cleanses. Loose the soul of Angel from it's bonds. Take it home." Xander passes the lighter to Willow, who takes it.

Willow lights her candle. "I light this black candle for akasha, the all powerful force, and all that she binds together. Loose the soul of Angel from it's bonds. Take it home."

All of the flames on the candles extend to 12 inches. Dancing in an unfelt wind. Then, they go out. Engulfing the room in darkness.

_Buffy's House_

Joyce and Giles are in the kitchen drinking tea. Buffy and Angel are in the next room.

"So, do you think we can do this?" asks Buffy.

"Well, I'm not sure. That is a lot of Vampires to be taking on, that know a lot about…" Angel stops talking, and makes a small noise. He grabs his head, and closes his eyes. Behind the lids, a bright light flashes as his soul escapes his body.

"Angel, are you okay?" asks Buffy, rushing to his side.

Angelus looks down at her. "I'm fine. Just a little headache."

"Are you sure? You looked like you were in a lot of pain." says Buffy.

"There is one thing you will need. Do you have an axe here?" asks Angelus.

"No. But I think Giles has one at his place. Why?" asks Buffy.

"It's good to be prepared. You and Giles should go get it. I will stay here to protect your mother." says Angelus.

"Okay. I'll go get him. Are you sure you're all right?" Buffy asks.

"I've never been better." Angelus say, smiling down at her.

"All right. We'll be right back." Buffy says.

"I'll be waiting." says Angelus.

_The Magic Box_

"So, did it work?" asks Spike.

"Yes, Spike. Daddy is back." says Drusilla, laughing.

"She's right. I can feel the soul leaving this plain of existence. It struggles, but has no choice. Without the body, it must move on." says Willow. She cuddles up to Xander. He returns the affection.

"So now what do we do?" Asks Cordelia.

"Now we go home. Angelus will find us when he is ready. I'm sure he has some business to attend to. He's no doubt with Buffy right now." says Willow.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go, shall we?" Spike says. Taking Drusilla's arm.

_Buffy's House_

Angelus goes into the kitchen where Joyce is still nursing a cup of tea.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were still here. Did Buffy leave without you?" asks Joyce.

"I'm afraid she did. She is very unpredictable, that girl. But that's okay. That gives me some quality time with you." Angelus says, smiling.

"Well, um, that's nice I guess. Where did you meet Buffy, anyway?" asks Joyce.

"Oh, I met her at work." says Angelus.

"Really, where do you work?" asks Joyce.

"Wherever I am at the time." says Angelus. He moves closer to Joyce.

"I'm sorry. Would you mind giving me a little space. I just don't feel well." says Joyce.

"Actually, I would mind." says Angelus. He flashes his game face on, then back off quickly. Quick enough for Joyce to know she saw something, but still not be sure what.

"That's it. If your going to act like that, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." says Joyce.

"But I'm just starting to have fun. It has been a very long time since I've had any fun." says Angelus. He closes in on Joyce, and bites into her neck. Joyce screams, but can't get away.

_Giles' Apartment_

"Buffy, why did Angel say we needed an axe. I thought we were only going to be fighting vampires. And most vampires of their skill can easily dodge an axe. It is far too slow a weapon." says Giles.

"Well, he didn't say much. Just that we should be prepared. I say we get it, and hurry back to my house. I just want to get this over with." says Buffy.

"All right. But I still have the feeling something is wrong with this. Something just doesn't feel right." says Giles. He walks over to his weapons chest, and digs through it until he pulls out a large battle axe. "This should do the trick should we face anything other than a vampire."

"Yea, I'd say." says Buffy. "Let's go." They head out to Giles' car, and get on the road back toward Buffy's house.

_Buffy's House_

"Mom, I'm back!" shouts Buffy on her way in. There is no reply. "Mom? Angel? Where are you guys?" she asks.

Giles follows her into the house. "Where could they have gone? You don't think they attacked while we were gone?"

"No, there aren't any signs of a fight. This doesn't make any sense." says Buffy.

"No, no it doesn't. I suggest we head back to the library. See if something didn't happen, maybe Angel would take her there. I can't think of anyplace else right off hand." says Giles.

"All right. But there is definitely something weird going on." says Buffy.

"Agreed." says Giles.

_The Cave_

Angelus walks into the cave, carrying Joyce in his arms. He sets her limp body in the corner.

"Honey, I'm home." Angelus says as he walks it.

"Oh." Drusilla squeals. She rushes over to greet him. "Daddy's back."

"All right, it worked. So how do we get Darla back?" asks Spike.

Willow walks towards them. "That is a more complicated spell. It requires the blood of the one who killed her. Which we have. And the blood of the Slayer. Which we will get." says Willow.

"We must still turn the watcher." says Drusilla.

"You saw it all, didn't you my sweet?" asks Angelus.

"Oh, I see it all still. And it is wonderful." says Drusilla.

"I still say we need to get a better place. I can't stand this disgusting cave any longer. It just isn't right." says Cordelia.  
"No, we can do much better than a cave. We should have a mansion, complete with servants." says Angelus.

"Oh, I like you a lot better than Angel already." says Cordelia.

"Ah, you have to be another of Drusilla's creations." Angelus remarks.

"Yes, Daddy. She will be a great playmate for me. The stars said so." says Drusilla.

"And Willow is Spike's, Joyce is mine. But who's is Xander." asks Angelus.

"Mine." says Willow.

Angelus looks to her quickly. "You are too young to make a fledgling. How did you do it?"

"I just did what Spike did to me." says Willow.

"Her first day out, might I add. And she has some wicked leadership abilities, too. Powerful thing." says Spike.

"Indeed, she must be. It is unheard of, and to have such success in his turning. I'm impressed." says Angelus. "I can't wait to see what you can do in the future once you've gained some real strength."

"So who is going to turn Giles?" asks Xander.

"Oh, I'll do that. He is well versed in the magics, so it might as well be the one of us that is as well. It'll be safer that way. And you can take care of capturing Buffy for our spell to restore Darla." says Willow to Angelus.

"I like how you think already." says Angelus. "So. Shall we return to the library?"

"Yes. But let's wait until tomorrow when Joyce can join us. That will really throw Buffy off." says Willow.

_Sunnydale High Library the next night_

Buffy is pacing across the library in front of the main table. "I don't understand how they could have gotten Angel and my Mom from inside my house. It doesn't make any sense." says Buffy.

"I don't know either, Buffy. We'll just have to plan an attack on our own. I'm afraid if we don't do something soon, we won't have a chance to." says Giles.

"Well, I couldn't have said it better myself." says Angelus, walking into the library.

"Angel! Where have you been? Where did my Mom go?" asks Buffy. Moving towards him.

Giles looks Angelus over. "Buffy, stay away from him. He's not Angel anymore." says Giles.

Angelus switches his gaze to Giles. "Oh, come on Giles. Don't want to have a little fun?" asks Angelus.

Buffy backs away until she is by her watcher's side. She grabs a stake out of her bag that is sitting on the chair next to them. She passes one to Giles as well, along with a cross.

"Now that's not nice." says Angelus. "Maybe I should invite a few friends. Make it more interesting." As Angelus says this. The rest of the vampires begin piling into the room. Forming a semicircle around the Slayer and Watcher.

"Mom?" asks Buffy.

"Honey. You have been hiding things from me for a very long time. I really don't appreciate it." says Joyce.

Willow walks up beside Angelus. She looks up at him. "Let's do this. I don't want to wait." she says.

"All right." says Angelus. "Let's have us a little fight." At his word. All the vampires attack. Spike and Drusilla move towards Buffy, as does Angelus and Joyce. Cordelia, Xander, and Willow approach Giles.

Giles brings his cross up to ward off the trio. Willow laughs, and tilts her head back a bit. Then she looks at him. "Invenitro." she says, and she makes a hand gesture. His cross disintegrates in his hands. "Infiro." she says. And with another hand gesture, the stake vanishes. "No need to play with sharp objects. Someone might get hurt." Willow smiles.

Giles moves into a fighting stance. Cordelia moves in on him from the right. Xander moves in from the left. After a brief scuffle, They each grab an arm. Effectively immobilizing him. Willow approaches him. "Don't worry. I think you'll rather enjoy this." She switches to her game face, and bites his neck.

Meanwhile, Buffy is doing the best she can to deal with her assailants. She is surrounded by the foursome. Drusilla moves in, and she punches her in the face, sending her reeling. Spike comes in angry at this. And punches her in the face, sending her back into Joyce. Who does a leg sweep, taking her to the ground.

"Wow, Buff, didn't know your mother could handle herself so well." says Angelus. He kicks away her stake. Buffy moves to get up, and gets kicked brutally in the head by Angelus. Knocking her out cold.

_The Mansion the next night_

"This will be perfect. Much better accommodations than our last home." says Angelus.

"It will work. I already have all the ingredients I need for the spell. Let's get started." says Willow.

Buffy is chained hand and foot to a wall on the other side of the room. She groans as she regains consciousness. "Welcome back. How are you feeling?" asks Giles.

"Giles? Hurry, we have to get out of here." says Buffy.

"Actually I quite like it here. And I haven't anything to worry about anymore." says Giles.

"No, no, no. Not you too." says Buffy.

"Well, I couldn't very well leave him out of it. He has the knowledge of Slayer training. A valuable asset to a group of vampires such as ourselves. Wouldn't you say?" she turns to Angelus. "Let's begin our spell. Giles, would you mind knocking her out again?"

"Oh, not at all." says Giles. He hit Buffy on the head, and she falls down, unconscious.

"Now, I'll need Angelus to my left, and Buffy to my right. You'll have to hold her up Angelus, because no one else can be in the circle." says Willow.

Buffy is carried in the not quite finished circle by Giles. He hands her to Angelus, who holds her up. Giles steps back out of the circle. "Would you close the circle for me as well?" asks Willow.

"Sure." says Giles, closing the circle.

Willow brings out a ceremonial dagger, and grabs a bowl off the ground. While leaning to get the bowl, she also lights some incense. She places the bowl under Angelus' left arm, and slits his wrist with the dagger. Allowing the blood to flow into the bowl. "The blood of the killer is spilt. We ask that you return Darla to us. He asks and gives his blood." She then turns to Buffy, holds it under her right wrist, and makes a deep cut. She allows the blood to flow into the bowl also. "He also offers the blood of the Slayer, to right the wrong that has been done." Willow looks at Angelus. "Feed from her." Angelus bites into Buffy's neck, which causes Buffy to return to consciousness. She cries out in pain.

"Okay, you can stop." says Willow. Angelus pulls his fangs out of Buffy's neck, and continues to hold her up. Willow slits Angelus' right wrist, and lets their mixed blood flow into the bowl as well. "With this we ask for forgiveness for the wrongful slaying of Darla." She sits with the bowl, and adds some herbs. Then, she begins chanting. "Bring Darla back to us."

After a little while, Angelus, Buffy, and Willow pass out, And from the center of them appears Darla.

_Epilogue_

Buffy was killed by Willow and Darla. Cordelia enjoys dressing Drusilla, and working on improving everyone's fashion sense. She stays in Drusilla's room so she doesn't drive everyone crazy. Darla and Angelus become an undead couple. Spike and Drusilla get back together. Willow and Xander become an undead couple. Giles and Joyce also become an undead couple.

A new Slayer, Kendra is called, and immediately begins intense training to try and get her ready to face this clan of powerful vampires. The world has not known such a powerful group of beings in a millennia. The Watchers Council has started training a special forces group to try and deal with this group as well. They have far surpassed the old Scourge of Europe, and have become the present Scourge of America. Yet everyone continues to go out after dark.

A new age has begun.


End file.
